The primary purpose of this proposal is to expand and strengthen the core resource capability of the Fox Chase Cancer Center to conduct and stabilize an effective program in cancer control. A model mechanism of a multidisciplinary team of health professionals with support from complementary professions - such as epidemiology, health education, biostatistics, health planning and communications - will be used to plan and conduct site specific demonstration projects on colo-rectal cancer and melanoma. Screening and early detection and targeted education projects will also be performed. Support is also requested to establish new developmental projects.